Switched
by detonatingUnicorn
Summary: Did any of you read Switched Off? Well here's Part two! As I promised I made another series, but this time, you tell me what you want to happen to Zane in a oneshot! Read for more details.
1. Details

**Hello everyone! My short series of one shots, ****_Switched Off_****, was a big hit! So guess what? I'm back! With more! In the reviews of ****_Switched Off_**** many people asked me if I could make things happen to Zane, that aren't things that Zane actually has a switch for, so that's what this is for! In the Reviews, I want you to tell me something you want to happen to Zane, and I write it! Note that I will not write the same thing more than once, so check to make sure that I haven't made a chapter where what you want hasn't happened before you recommend. Also, keep in mind I may not get around to writing them all. Another thing to keep in mind when you recommend, I may have to PM you to get a little more information on what you are thinking. Anyway, Recommend away!**


	2. Gender

**GENDER**

Jay's screaming woke everyone up on the bounty. I was the first to wake and Jay right after. Everything had been fine, until Jay had seen me. I was confused, why was Jay screaming, at me? Then he asked me who I was, confusing me even more. Kai and Cole soon were staring at me too. I had stayed up later than the others to have tea with Sensei, but as far as I was aware, there was no reason for my brothers to be screaming and looking at me like they didn't know who I was.

"I'm-" I began to say, cutting myself off. My voice did not sound right. Quickly, I ran into the bathroom, stopping as soon as I saw a reflection in the mirror. Who was that? The person in the mirror was copying my every movement. Eventually I saw Kai, Jay and Cole's reflections poke around the doorway.

"Who are you?" Cole said walking into the room. I spun around getting eye contact with him.

"I'm Zane." And somehow I became a girl overnight.

"What?!" The three of them shouted before a knock knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" Nya asked through the door.

"No it is not okay in here!" Kai yelled back as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. Flinging the door open, he shoved me in front of him, almost into Nya. "This! Is not okay!" Kai yelled.

"Who's-" Nya began to say.

"Zane should not be a girl!" Kai spat.

"Zane?" Nya asked and Kai shoved me back in the room. "What happened to him? Her." I heard Nya ask. Walking back towards the door, Kai was blocking me off.

"Kai." I said sternly and he glanced back at me.

"What?" He growled.

"I am perfectly capable of speaking and moving, now if you could please stop blocking the door I would greatly appreciate it." I replied and Kai rolled his eyes, as he moved into the hall. "As of your question Nya, I'm not sure what could have caused this. There is the possibility Sensei might have an idea though, we should ask him."

"Zane's hot." I heard Cole whisper to Jay inside the room and Jay snicker.

"I heard that Cole." I said turning my head to look at him. His face flushed red and Jay burst out laughing.

"Let's go ask Sensei if he knows." Kai reported grabbing my wrist again and tugging me along.

"Kai, would you stop that? I know how to walk." I asked trying to get my hand out of his grip. He grunted, but let go but continued to lead. Jay walked up next to Nya and started to talk to her on our way to Sensei, about me. Cole was walking next to me and rather obviously, checking me out.

"Cole." I sighed.

"Huh." He replied sounding like I had just woke him up.

"Stop." I stated.

"I wasn't doing anything." Cole quickly said.

"Yeah, mhm." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Kai then slammed open the door to Sensei's room, knocking him out of a meditation.

"Sensei." Kai said as I made my way into the room.

"Sensei, do you know how this happened to me?" I asked and Sensei just stared at me for a little.

"Oh dear." Sensei stated, standing up and walking over. "Is that you Zane?" I nodded and Sensei sighed. "Do you remember anything that happened yesterday that could have caused this?"

"No, it was a normal day of training. We had our meals, we trained, I had tea with you, and then went to bed."

"I think I may know what caused it." Sensei sighed. "Go get dressed, all of you. We need to go out." We all nodded leaving the room.

"Um, Zane," Jay began to say. "Maybe you should go with Nya to change clothes, 'cus like, you're- You have a different body. And I would be uncomfortable changing. With you in the room. And like, I don't think I would want to see you naked. Like that."

"Um, I, I guess?" I glanced over at Nya and saw her smiling before she grabbed my hand.

"Come on!" She cheered happily.

"Shouldn't I go get my clothes?" I asked.

"You can wear some of mine. Besides, your clothes look weird on you when you're like this; they aren't the right shape and size." She replied as she let go of my hand to open the door to her room. "Sit down while I find something." She said motioning to a chair. I walked over to the chair and sat down like she said. "How about this?" She said as she showed me a dress. I sighed.

"I would rather not wear something quite so feminine." I explained. Nya frowned.

"I'm a girl Zane," She said disappointed. "I don't have boy clothes. You can deal with girl clothes for a while, besides you would get some weird looks if you walked the streets as a girl in boy clothes that don't fit you right." I frowned.

"Logically, that makes sense, as much as I don't want to wear female clothing." I sighed. "Do you have something not as, dress like?"

"I can see, probably the closest you would get it something like what I'm wearing and I don't have another like it." She replied.

"Just find some, hopefully not very dress like." I said. Nya continued to rummage through her clothes. "I don't Zane, would you wear a kimono?"

"I don't really care anymore." I sighed and Nya smiled turning around holding a winter themed kimono, white fading to blue at the bottom in blue snowflakes.

"Get over here so we can put this on." She ordered and I got up grudgingly, walking over. "Take off your clothes." I hesitated looked down at my pajamas, slightly afraid of what I would see under them. "Wait a minute." Nya said handing me the kimono and running back to her clothes. Coming back, she was holding something else. "You're going to need a bra, unless for some reason you changed and magically got a bra, which I highly doubt. Okay, take of your pajamas."

"I don't really want to." I said. "I'm slightly afraid of seeing myself, this gender, naked." Nya sighed.

"Okay, how about I blindfold you as I change your clothes." Nya reasoned.

"I, guess…" I replied and Nya left again and came back with a scarf.

"Okay, just, cooperate with me." Nya said and I nodded before she tied the scarf over my eyes. "You can't see can you?"

"No." I answered.

"Okay." Nya said before I felt her begin to unbutton my pajamas. Soon enough I felt all my clothes were off. "Wow Zane, you've got curves. Couldn't really tell when you were in your pajamas." I heard Nya say and I frowned before I felt her start to put on clothes. Finally I felt Nya stop adjusting clothing. "All done." Nya said moving me across the room and then she untied the scarf. "Ta-da!" Nya had me standing in front of a mirror when the blindfold had come off. I just stared blankly at myself in the mirror.

"Let's get going." I said turning for the door eventually.

"Really that's it?" Nya said following me. "Nothing?"

"Nya, I'm not a girl." I said thinking a little bit as I walked. "Mentally. Yes, I look nice. It's just weird for me to look at myself as a girl." Nya nodded as we walked up the stairs to the deck of the Bounty. Kai, Jay and Cole were already there waiting.

"What took you two so loooo-oh." Kai began to say before he looked at me, where he stared at me. I noticed Cole was looking at me to and I was sensing that they both had a crush on me. I sighed.

"Can you two knock it off and stop looking at me with goo-goo eyes?" I asked and Jay and Nya laughed. Kai and Cole's faces both then flushed red and they looked away.

"I- I was not!" Kai spat.

"_Right…_" Jay rolled his eyes.

"Where's Sensei?" Cole asked changing the subject.

"I'll go check on him." Jay said before running down the stairs to find Sensei. Eventually, after a while of more looks from Cole and Kai, Sensei came up with Jay.

"So where do we need to go to get Zane normal again?" Nya asked.

"Go towards Ninjago City." Sensei Wu answered walking away. The ninja and Nya all looked at each other before they ran off to the control room.

"Why to Ninjago City?" Jay asked when they got into the room.

"I do not know. Based on the reactions I have been receiving from Cole and Kai however, I am slightly concerned about being in a big city." Jay then laughed.

"I wouldn't be too concerned you would be walking the streets of Ninjago City, not only with the ninja of Ninjago and the Samurai, but you are one of the Ninja of Ninjago. Not that they would recognize you though." Jay said before getting to work on redirecting the Bounty's course. Cole then walked over to me.

"You made, quite the interesting choice of apparel." Cole said making me raise an eyebrow. "It's not bad!" Cole quickly said. "It just doesn't seem like you."

"I didn't want to wear it. Nya's choice, and her reasoning behind it was quite logical."

"I like it on you." Cole sung making me furrow my eyebrows.

"Cole, I am not interested in having any relationship with you just because you like me as a woman." I growled before walking off over next to Jay.

"Hey Zane." Jay said without looking up from the controls. "Sorry about how Kai and Cole are acting towards you." I nodded.

"Thank you for not acting like them."

"Heh. I'm not even interested. I'm happy with Nya. Besides, you're not going to be like this forever. Hopefully." Jay explained.

"Hopefully." I agreed.

"There, we are now on our way! We should be there shortly." Jay exclaimed hitting one final button dramatically.

"I really do hope Sensei knows what he's doing." I sighed.

"I'm sure he does." Kai said walking over and joining in on the conversation.

"It just kind of bugs me he isn't telling, at least me, how he plans on getting this fixed." I stated right before Sensei entered the room.

"Stop the ship, we're getting off." Sensei ordered and Jay canceled the autopilot and had the Bounty land. "Let's go." Sensei then turned around for the door and walked out, us following behind.

"Where are we going Sensei?" Kai asked as they stepped off the bounty.

"To see a friend." He answered. We were walking for a little, but eventually I think I figured out where we were going.

"Sensei, are we going to the tea shop?" I asked and Sensei nodded as the tea shop came into view. Opening the door He entered the shop, us all following him in.

"Mystake." Sensei said upon entering.

"Ah, you're back." She greeted. "How can I help you?"

"You don't by any chance have a tea that can change someone's gender do you?" He asked walking up to the counter.

"I do, it's called the Antithesis Tea." She answered.

"Yesterday I purchased two containers of tea from you, I had one and I gave the other to my student here." Sensei began to say pulling me over to the counter. "This morning he woke up female. I believe that that tea, the Antithesis Tea, may have gotten mixed up in your storage. I would like the mistake to be corrected." Mystake looked at me for a little.

"Normally I make sure the tea is separated and labeled properly to make sure they don't get mixed up, but it is a possibility that happened. I'll go get it in the back." Mystake said before walking through a doorway behind the counter. After a while she eventually came back out holding a jar with a liquid in it. "This is the Antithesis Tea." She said sitting it down on the counter. "Drink it before you go to bed and you should wake up your correct gender." She then slid it across the counter into my hands. "I do have to say though, you make a pretty girl. And have it for free, it's my fault the tea got mixed up." We all thanked her, leaving the shop and heading back to the bounty. I had to live out the rest of the day as a girl but at night I drank the tea before I went to sleep, waking up to find myself a boy again.


End file.
